1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to children's play toys and games and, in particular, to magic wands and interactive games and play systems utilizing wireless transponders and receivers for providing a magical interactive play experience. The present invention also relates particularly to interactive toys, games and play systems utilizing radio frequency transponders and transceivers to provide a unique interactive game play experience. The present invention also relates particularly to interactive toys and play systems for both home and commercial use and to live-action interactive adventure games and play systems utilizing radio frequency transponders and transceivers to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Games, toys, play structures and other similar entertainment systems are well known for providing play and interaction among children and adults. A variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
Magic and wizardry are classic play themes that continue to capture imaginations and entertain new generations of children and adults like. Magic and the seemingly limitless possibilities of fun and exciting things brought to life through magic challenge children's imaginations, creativity and social interactivity.
While there are many games and toys that specifically target magic and wizardry as a central play theme, most offer only a superficially engaging play experience, particularly for older children. Very few offer a fully immersive play experience that allows participants to carry out and immerse themselves in a realistic fantasy experience of practicing, performing and mastering “real” magic. For example, many such games are performed through a computer and/or video game, wherein the user manages the game through a particular electronic input device, such as a keyboard or a joystick.